Dancing Heels
by reignofthefandoms
Summary: Betty "Baby" Cooper arrives the "Keller Family Resort" with her overprotective family at her side. While her parents idea of the resort is nice relaxing family fun, Betty's idea changes when she's drawn in by the dancing world and the alluring instructor, Jughead Jones. Will putting on her dancing heels change her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Little girls in pink dresses grow up to be housewives. Each girl like a doll in her perfect little box. A perfect house, neat and tidy, children well behaved and orderly. Dinner always ready at five o'clock when their husbands walk through their bright white doors. That was what little girls dream to be when a babydoll is given to them and they play kitchen with the rocks they find in the yard. Then as they age, propriety is forced down their small throats and they are taught how to be a 'lady'.

That was not what Betty dreamed of. From the time she was seven, she was playing detective in the backyard. She yearned for adventure as she stared out the window. At the age of twelve, she was writing away in her pink journal. She kept her life in that book, discussing how her life was going to be and where she was running off to at eighteen. She wasn't going to be stuck in a little box with a man her parents chose for her. Betty would choose her happiness on her own terms not her parents', perhaps on her own, or with a man she loved.

A muttered curse from her father, as he hit a rather large pothole, broke her from her thoughts. She sighed as reality hit her once again. She wasn't eighteen yet, she had another long year ahead of her. So instead of being off to adventure, she was here stuck in a car with her parents and her older sister Polly.

"The Keller Family Resort" had been around for thirty-some years and had been a spot the Cooper family frequented since Betty's early childhood. While it had become a family tradition, the visits stopped as Polly entered high school. The family focus was no longer enjoyment in their summers but keeping their girls focused on the goal that lied ahead, marriage.

The car's speed slowed as they drifted through an archway adorned with vines and ivy.

The Cooper were quickly escorted to their family cabin located on the east side of the resort. The west side, they were told, was where the employees slept, while the east and south contained the guests and the North side held all the fun festivities.

Betty snorted at the man's mention of festivities. She was certain their idea of festivities was not the same as hers. She could only imagine her summer filled with rousing games of horseshoes and checkers. This was going to be a boring summer. Betty was suddenly grateful she went against her mother's wishes and brought so many books to read.

The man continued to ramble on about the various amenities the resort had to offer. Betty stop listening, standing near the window she took in the scenery. Just a few miles from their cabin lay a massive mountain peak, green cascading around it. Betty had never seen something so beautiful. In all the years she had visited this very spot, she never took the time to open her eyes and see the wonderful thing right in front of her.

Two young boys and a girl ran past The Coopers' cabin, giggling as they ran. The two boys ran a few feet ahead of the struggling girl. She was trying to catch them, her breath torn between laughter and running. Betty smiled thinking of the times when she felt as carefree as them. It had been a long time since Betty had wholehearted fun like those kids. Now life was all about sewing lessons and baking cupcakes. She sickened at the thought of returning home to more lessons. She prayed this summer would go by slow, she would live in her books imagining her parents were horses in the stables of Capulets' estate.

"Baby!" A shrill voice screamed breaking Betty's concentration on the outside world.

Betty took a deep breath as her nails dug into the palm of her hand.

, what an awful name. She was most definitely not a baby by the looks of her body. Neither was she mentally or intellectually a baby. Her older sister Polly could never remembered Betty's name as a child so she simply called her baby. Unfortunately, for Betty, it stuck and forever more baby she would be.

"Yes, mother?" She smiled politely as she turned to face her mother's stern face.

"You did not thank the gentleman for helping us with our suitcases."

"Of course. Forgive me kindly, thank you for your help." Betty smiled cocking her head sweetly at them. As the men left the cabin, Betty glared at her mother. "I'm going for a walk."

Betty let the soft summer breeze overtake her as she stepped outside. Her light blue sweater stuck to her skin in the heat. Letting her mind lay dormant as she walked around. She had done enough over-thinking for the day.

People walked by her with polite smiles and delicate waves. Betty returned the gesture with a smiling facade, she was not up for chit-chat about the weather and what a fine resort it was.

Betty felt moisture filling her fisted hands. She stretched her fingers out and gazed upon her palms. A sigh escaped from her lips. Her palms were scarlet red, blood seeping out from her nail shaped scars. She rushed to the nearest bathroom and scrubbed her hands cleaned. Her eyes darted around the public bathroom as she washed her hands. She didn't want anyone to see, they would think she was a murderer or that she had mental problems. Neither of which she wanted to get back to her parents.

When Polly entered high school and their lessons on marriage and how to be a lady, a perfect wife, started, Betty began to despise her parents. Every time she was scolded or whenever her parents mentioned a young man they had met, her insides curled and her rage boiled inside her. Her anger stayed inside flowing out just enough to reach her palms where her fingernails dug roughly into her skin.

Betty recollected herself and braced the outside world once again. As she looked at her surroundings she realized she had walked around almost the entire resort. The main hall where dinner and events were held stood in front of her. It was a massive building with beautiful white archways and flowers sitting in the yard.

As Betty stood there she heard soft latin music traveling from the right of her. She walked closer. There she found a room of older people stepping carefully to mimic the instructors. It was painful to watch as the elders awkwardly swayed to the music. The male instructor separated from his female copart and took a gray-headed woman by the hand. The woman laughed and a blush crept over her as he spun her around. Betty giggled at the interaction and snaked away from the scene making her way by to the cabin where her books awaited her.

The sun lowered onto the horizon as the Coopers walked to the main hall. Tonight was the first night of the summer season which resulted in a big shin-dig, dinner, music, and conversation. A mating ground, disguised with society and fancy dresses. The ballroom was filled with round tables and white satin chair covers. Three golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling which was painted blue, white puffy clouds scattered around it. The ceiling reminded Betty of the clouds she watched roll past her as she swung peacefully on the school playground. The children Betty went to school with were mean and harsh just because she didn't want to play with dolls or play house. So she spent her days swinging on the playground where no one could touch her, her thoughts filling her mind so the kids' words fell right out.

Betty followed her mother to their assigned table. Her parents gently led Betty to the seat in between them as if they were guarding her from the bad influences surrounding her. The put together men and women were going to spin Betty out of control. Betty scoffed at the thought, if only her parents knew what she thought in the comfort of her own head.

A screech resonated through the spacious hall, a tall man with salt and pepper hair stood on the stage. Next to him, a younger man stood near him mirroring his height. He had a boyish grin attached to his face, making Betty wonder if it was as fake as the smile she kept on her own face.

The older man's chuckle vibrated through the microphone as he scanned the audience, hands clasped to their ears. "Sorry about that disruption folks. Welcome to the summer season here at 'The Keller Family Resort', we are so happy to have you all here." He announced with a bright smile.

Dinner was served quietly and properly. Betty sat and ate her butternut squash soup careful not to slurp or drip any down her shirt. She sat up straight in her seat at the clearing of her mother's throat. Nothing Betty did was good enough for her parents, especially her mother.

Betty patted her mouth with her napkin careful to clean up any liquid left on her face.

"Hello, it's the Coopers, right?"

Betty looked up at the voice to find the older man from the stage glancing around their table. She smiled politely as her mother told him about their family and how happy they were to be back after all those years had passed. Betty looked at her older sister Polly and rolled her eyes which sent her into giggles, she tried to cover it by hiding her face with her napkin. Mrs. Cooper must have kicked Polly under the table because Polly wailed not even a minute later. "Sorry, excuse me, I bit my lip." Polly quickly covered.

The younger Keller walked up next to his dad informing him that some of the workers were there. Mr. Keller was apparently waiting for them, he jumped into boss mode as soon as his son told him. "Ah yes, well I must be attending business. Kevin here is about your dear daughter Betty's age, perhaps they can get to know each other. Do you mind Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?"

Mrs. Cooper's eyes glowed at the thought of a young man getting to know her daughter. "Yes! Yes, of course. Grab a chair Kevin!" Kevin obeyed immediately and pulled a chair up next to Betty. She groaned internally, not that he wasn't cute but she didn't want this vacation to be nothing but a courting call. Wasn't Polly meant to be married first? She was the oldest.

Betty sat silently as Mrs. Cooper pestered Kevin with questions about himself. Betty's hands bunch up her dress in an attempt not to destroy her newly marked palms.

Mr. Keller had made his way to the back door where the workers were waiting to be let in. He cleared his throat causing the cackling teens and young adults to cease their chatter. He sighed as they all looked at him. "I feel as if I shouldn't have to say this anymore, but as always you've proved me wrong."

"What can I say Mr.K? When you gotta move you gotta move." The dark haired boy in the front cracked. From what Mr. Keller could see that boy was the leader. With his untamed hair and leather jacket he looked like he'd stepped right out of west side story.

"Not the way you like to move." Mr. Keller warned, the group in front of him laughing knowing he meant the suggestive dancing that they've tried to get away with before. "The rules are simple. You dance to get the guests dancing. Once the guests are on the dance floor, you interact with them. Offer them to be your partner and show them a good time. And no suggestive dancing! No grinding, no gyrating, twerking, or other new terms I don't know about. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded with sly grins on their face.

"I mean it. If you do, you'll be on a bus home first thing in the morning." Mr. Keller said turning to enter the main hall again, the group quickly following. They couldn't lose their jobs, especially not the ones like the young leader who had nowhere else to go.

Betty watched from her seat as the group of workers entered the floor. If it wasn't for their lax pick of clothing, she would have guess them to be some of the vacationing families' children.

The band that sat atop the stage started a lively song that sounded somewhat like a old fashioned jitterbug tune. Although there were many people to watch, Betty's eyes focused on one couple. Both with wavy locks of coal colored hair, they moved perfectly in sync with each other like they were born dancing together. The woman spun, her hand holding the man's, him quickly pulling her back into his arms. There she bent backwards touching the floor with her fingertips his arm holding her place. He stared intensely down at her as she slowly rolled back up his body. Her eyes met his and a smile crept onto his serious face. Betty stopped to examine the man, his jawbone was sharp, his eyes severe and steady. She could tell his hair was before slicked back, every hair in place, but his dancing had changed that. Now stray hair fell in his eyes and his hair swung with his movements. The song had changed to a slower beat, the man pulled his partner close to him body and swayed delicately with the music.

"Betty….Betty…" Kevin called snapping his fingers in front of her. Betty jumped looking at him in slight shock. "Did I lose you?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry just thinking, that's all." She claimed with a smile, her mother's glare burning a hole into the side of Betty's head.

"I asked if you wanted to dance?" Kevin repeated with a gentle smile. Betty just simply nodded in response. Kevin stood and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Betty stepped close to him keeping a few feet between them, like a 'lady' would. Her arms held onto his neck as his hands found her hips. She looked past his shoulder letting her thoughts escape her again. Kevin kept silent letting the music overtake him. Betty and Kevin danced a simple two-step which guided them around in a circle. At one point, Betty was turned facing her family. She took in the view. Her mother was smiling up at Polly who stood near the table, a tall redheaded man chatting with her. Polly giggled at the man, her eyes twinkling at his words. Her parents had officially found both their daughters perspective husbands within the first day of their summer her at

Betty thanked Kevin for the dance as they pulled apart at the end of the song. The dinner was coming to a close. Betty gathered her sweater from her chair, the night containing a chill in the air. Kevin offered Betty a walk to their cabin, which she agreed to, anything to avoid her mother's questions about her evening with Kevin. If Betty had any luck she would arrive home after her mother had fallen asleep.

Kevin and Betty walked side by side through the resort, most people had already gone to bed. That was how a proper family worked she supposed, dinner then off to bed. What was the fun in that?

"Your mother told me you graduate next spring? Do you have any plans for after school?"

Betty nodded, her hands clasped behind her back. "Yes and No. I would like to move somewhere, but I don't know how I'm getting there, wherever 'there' is, or what I'm going to do once I get there." Kevin nodded as if he understood but really he couldn't quite catch her plans with her vague explanation. "What about yourself, any plans?"

"I plan on going to an university to study architecture." Kevin explained with a dreamy smile. He had his plans set and he seemed content with them.

"That sounds very nice Kevin. I think you'll do well in that field." Betty grinned at him. They approached the row of house Betty was staying in when Betty stopped facing him. "I can manage from here, thank you, Kevin for walking me."

"I wasn't a bother at all. Goodnight Betty."

"Goodnight Kevin."

Kevin walked back the way they came, Betty assumed his family slept above the main hall. She watched him walked away sighing knowing she had to break his heart at the end of the summer. This relationship was to please her mother and she wouldn't be allowing it to continue into the fall.

Betty made her way closer to her family's cabin but lights glowing from a building on the west side of the resort caught Betty's attention. Curiosity overtook her as she walked towards the sight.

Her strides reached a few feet of the building, the loud music and the warm ambiance drawing her towards the door.

"Woah! Watch out!" A young redheaded man shouted as he came waddling towards her, a 100 pound keg in his hands. Betty jumped out of the way not knowing if he will be able to stop. She threw herself to the door opening it for him as he tumbled inside, a cheer erupting inside as they caught sight of the keg.

Betty took the opportunity and followed him inside. The redhead was now doubled over catching his breath. A few other guys came and picked up the keg to set it on the nearby wood table. Betty placed a kind hand on his back. "You okay?" She paused as he looked at her, "I'm Betty." He stood up to meet her eyes. "Archie." Betty smiled at him muttering a nice to meet you.

Within a few seconds, Archie had left to find some beer leaving Betty to take in the scene. All around her were couples talking, kissing, but what intrigued her the most was the couples who moved around the dance floor. Each couple dancing on the floor, including some talking around her, she had seen just thirty minutes before. Their movements had changed dramatically from the ones she watched in the main hall. There was no more ballroom movements or cutesy dips and turns. Now their bodies were pressed against their partners, hips locked together. As the beat increased in speed, their hips rocked creating friction between them. Once again, Betty's eyes landed on the man she watched earlier. His facial expression had changed, his tone still serious but now his face with full of need.

"Well looky here, seems like we have a intruder." Betty snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as the raven haired woman from earlier that evening approached her. It was just in that moment that Betty realized the man was dancing with a new partner.

"I... uh... I'm sorry. The door was open." Betty stammered trying to cover her ass.

"Don't worry hun, you can stay as long as you like. What's your name princess?"

"Betty. Betty Cooper. Um my parents call me baby." Betty looked down in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not your parents now am I? I'll call you Betty. I'm Veronica Lodge, you can call me Ronnie." She grinned at Betty, she was innocent, caught here with people of their kind, raw and damaged. Betty was a mouse caught in a cage as cats circled around her. Betty looked caught off guard but yet engrossed in the scene wanting more.

Before Ronnie or Betty could say another word, the man Betty had been watching appeared behind Ronnie. "Why is she here!?" He bellowed. "She's a guest! Are you fucking kidding me? We will be dead if Keller finds out she was here."

"I won't tell a soul I was here." Betty promised holding up a pinky finger to make her statement serious. The man scoffed at her small finger pointing at him.

"Come on Jughead! She won't tell a soul." Ronnie repeated gesturing to Betty's hand.

Betty repeated in her head, she had a name to remember him by. To remember them both by. Him and Ronnie. The best dancers she'd ever seen, way better at it than Betty would ever be at anything.

"No Ronnie! Out." Jughead directed the last portion to Betty as he pointed at the door making Ronnie sigh. Betty took a breath, her fists tight in a ball. Stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her.

She couldn't bring herself to leave the building's exterior. Her back pressed against the wall like glue not coming unstuck. The muffled music pumping through her body, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She stared at the ground in front of her.

Betty had been thrown out because she was a guest, a guest unhappy with her stay. Those ten minutes inside were the most exciting moments she ever had. She felt alive, not waiting for the day to come when she was free. Because she was free inside that building with people her mother would never approve of. It was over but Betty was going to feel that way again, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty awoke to thoughts of the previous night, her eyes still closed taking in the scene stuck in her head. The warm lights, music pumping through her body, a blur of moving silhouettes, a boy and a girl arguing. She smiled at the night. Sure, she had been thrown out of the party but it had been unexpected and thrilling. was a word to describe Betty's life, but last night threw that word out the window.

Sunlight poured into Betty and Polly's room streaming onto Betty's face. She groaned throwing her hands onto her face trying to block the sun out.

"Rise and shine Baby!" Mrs. Cooper sung out. "You must tell me all about Kevin Keller!"

Betty sighed sitting up. She had been fortunate enough to get home last night when her parents were asleep, avoiding this conversation. Now she had to face it, coming up with white lies to make her mother happy. "Kevin is a very nice guy, he's swell." Betty said briefly. It was true, Kevin seemed like a great guy but Betty wasn't interested in a showmance to please her parents or really any guy her parents liked at all.

Before her mother could respond the doorbell rang. Mrs. Cooper gazed out the window and gasped. "Get dressed! Get dressed! It's Kevin!" She shouted running out the room.

Betty sighed wondering if Kevin was going to show up everyday. She quickly got dressed in what some may call a tennis outfit, a light green polo shirt and a white skirt. She slipped on her sneakers and walked slowly to the living room. Her ponytail was sitting tightly on her head.

"Hi Kevin," Betty softly smiled at the boy standing in front of her. Relief washed over Kevin and he walked towards Betty, he was suffering at the hands of for too long.

"You two have fun!" Mrs. Cooper rang out as they walked out the door. Betty shook her hand as she walked through the door Kevin was holding open for her.

"Sorry about my mother." Betty apologized once her mother was out of earshot. Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I'm used to it, my dad uses me as bait for the families with young daughters. 'Come to Keller family resort where your daughters have a chance at marrying my son!'" Kevin did his best to imitate his father voice, but it came out as a jolly green giant accent. Betty laughed at his impersonation as they walked, she didn't know where she was going so she just followed Kevin.

"So 'parent-baiting' isn't your idea of a good time huh?"

Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, you could stay that."

Betty looked up from her feet, a stunning lake standing in front of her. "Wow I never knew this was here, it's beautiful." Kevin smiled sitting down a rock below him, Betty following his actions, sat on a lower rock next to him.

Betty directed her gaze to Kevin, "So when you're not here or at university, what do you do for fun?"

Kevin sighed not sure what to tell her, he didn't do much else but study. "I like to sing, I'm involved in an old fashioned quartet." Betty squealed, "With costumes and hats?"

Kevin laughed and nodded his head. "It's a little different than most quartets…"

"How so?" Betty pried.

Kevin took a deep breath staring at the lake not wanting to face her. "All the members are gay, as in they like men."

Betty was a bit taken back by the boy's comment. ''Oh, okay.'' In the time that they were in there was not many openly gay people and the fact that Kevin was open about it only made her like him more. He was different. He didn't fit in a box. Kinda like her. ''I can see why you don't like to spend summers here, not much possibilities to meet cute boys huh?''

That made him laugh. "Yeah I can watch but I can't touch."

"Does your dad know?" Betty asked tugging her knees into her chest. She couldn't imagine telling her parents something like that. She can barely tell them she doesn't want to marry a guy they pick. But if she was Kevin she would have to tell them that she didn't like guys at all. She couldn't fathom how that conversation would go.

Kevin scoffed. "No. He would fall over and die right there on the spot. I've tried to but choked at the last minute."

Betty nodded. "I hope one day you have the guts to tell him." Maybe one day she'd have the guts to tell her parents what she really thought. After a moment of silence she smiled at him. "Well I'm happy to have found a friend."

Kevin smiled. "Me too."

A moment of serenity fell of the two of them as they reflected on the relief that washed over them. Kevin finally telling someone in his resort world that he was gay, and Betty realizing she wouldn't have to break his heart, but help hold it together instead.

Across the lake a figure appeared gazing out over the water, tall, dark and brooding. Betty knew exactly who it was despite being some 100 feet away. Jughead. "What do you know about Jughead?"

Kevin caught the sight she was captured by as he answered her question. "He's handsome, obviously, mysterious for sure, that leather jacket he wears is never off of him except when he's teaching a class. I'm not sure what the meaning of it is or the emblem on the back but I can imagine it's got some kind of emotional significance." He paused, "Wait are you interested in him?" Kevin asked his mouth ajar and his eyes popping out of his head.

Betty giggled at the sight of Kevin, "Well I mean who wouldn't be? He's the most attractive guy here and there's just something about him. He's rude and coarse but something tells me inside there's so much more to him." Kevin grinned at her knowing this was going to be the best summer he ever had in this hellhole.

Jughead was completely ignorant to the pair sitting on the other side of the lake. His mind had run away to all the troubles he was currently overwhelmed with, he was alone and struggling. A boss that hated him, a family who was god knows where, and now there was a intriguing girl causing havoc on his life here and he knew she wasn't going to stop. He saw the determined gleam in her eyes. He ran his hand through his beanieless hair, something he hadn't worn in years.

A tap on his shoulders interrupted his thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts?" Jughead turned around to face Ronnie. "Hey."

"Sorry to interrupt but we gotta get to our class." Ronnie said draping her arm over his shoulders and leaning into him.

Jughead sighed, "Yeah let's go." Ronnie's arms dropped from his stature and followed him through the woods back to the main trail.

Betty watched the interaction between Jughead and Ronnie. With the way Ronnie hung on him and seemed to always protect him and tell him what he needed to do, Betty wondered if they were together. She shook away the feeling as they walked farther away from the lake. Betty cocked her head as she caught sight of a doubleheaded green snake on Jughead's back. Southside Serpents was written around the snake. Maybe she was right, maybe he had layers, and maybe she had to peel them back to see what was underneath.

Jughead threw his heavy leather jacket on a nearby chair inside the small dance studio which sat caddy cornered to the mail hall. He ran his fingers through his rough brunette hair, a steady trickle of older people coming through the screen door. Ronnie was cheery self as she welcomed the class for the day. "Hey Arnold, looking good today handsome." "Charles, I like those pants. Are they new?" It was pretty easy for Ronnie to use her charm on the class considering there were only a few men involved. Most of the class were women from the ages of 40-75. While the resort didn't host many young adults, the ones that did find themselves there were locked away by their parents.

"Hi there Jughead. Are you ready to show me some new moves today?" Mrs. Tyler flirtatiously asked as she snaked around Jughead's frame, her hand caressing his rear end. Jughead jumped at her sneaky move, as the noise of the opening of the screen door caught his attention. He went to respond but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the figure entering the studio. Standing awkwardly in the entrance, the girl shuffled her feet. Jughead took his time examining her under the revealing light of day. She was enchanting, the way her blue eyes sparkled under her overwhelming emotions. Her body petite but shapely, her polo shirt tugging tightly against her chest.

"Betty!" Ronnie screamed and ran to the girl hugging her. "So you've come to check us out under Jughead approved circumstances?" Ronnie laughed her arm slung around Betty's shoulders. Betty's giggle sounded throughout the room making Jughead's stomach drop with intrigue. Her ponytail swung with her light steps towards the front of the room. Jughead let his stare linger on Betty a little longer than he intended.

One of the older women cleared her throat getting Jughead's attention. She motioned towards Betty as if telling him to make a move. Jughead knit his eyebrows together and shook his head at her.

"Alright let's get started with salsa today. Ronnie, music please" Jughead commanded back in his usual Jughead attitude. Ronnie threw him a glare as she pressed play on the retro boombox.

Jughead reached for Ronnie, pulling her towards him. Ronnie sighed taking her stance with him. "Don't show off Jug, she won't like it." Ronnie mentioned as she spun out from him, winking at Arnold who stood near her holding onto his wife Tammy. Jughead's mouth sat gaped at Ronnie, he wasn't showing off, he wasn't affected by Betty "Baby" at all.

Betty was invited onto the dance floor by one of the few older men. She copied Ronnie's position on the older man keeping a further distance from him than Ronnie did from Jughead. The older man led her in the steps as he watched Jughead's moments.

"Ouch!" Betty exclaimed stepping back from her partner, her foot throbbing. Ronnie frowned at the situation. "Don honey, would you like to dance with me? I could use a stronger partner." Ronnie offered to Betty's partner. He quickly dropped Betty's hands and stepped towards Ronnie. "Dance with her Jug." Ronnie threw over her shoulder low enough for only Jughead to hear. Jughead sighed and nodded at her requested. "Baby is it?" He echoed to Betty, his posture uninviting.

Betty tentatively walked to him. "Yes that's me."

''Looks like you're my partner today." He muttered taking her hand and pulling her close to him, his right arm securing her in place. "Better keep up." He added with a smirk. Betty knees nearly buckled beneath her, her hand grabbing Jughead's shoulder for stability, and with that Jughead began to move.

Jughead held her closer than Don, Betty's previous partner, had. His moments were swift and tidy forcing Betty to swing along with him. She was not a dancer by nature and her 'white-girl' dancing was far worse than most. Yet somehow she managed to keep up with Jughead and the music that seemed to coarse their his body and into hers.

Betty glanced over to Veronica as she lead Don around the room, six inches sitting between them. Perhaps Jughead preferred to dance close to his partner or maybe Ronnie wasn't taking a chance on the old man. Betty had seen the men around here get handsy with the staff and Ronnie didn't seem to be one to put up with that behavior.

Without Betty's full attention on Jughead, she found herself catching her balance trying not to fall to the tile floor. He had let go of her as the music stopped. "Great job guys. See you tomorrow." Jughead spat abruptly turning off the stereo.

Ronnie flirted shamelessly with older men as they left and closed the door behind them. She stomped towards Jughead, "What the hell is wrong with you today?" Jughead shook his head at Ronnie, "I'm not in the mood, Ronniekins." He mimicked her famous nickname for Archie, the waiter.

As the argument started to raise in volume, Betty rushed to grab the door handle. "Betty. Stay." Ronnie instructed without turning her face to Betty. Betty stood frozen facing them at the door. She cleared her throat as they stared at each other. Ronnie huffed as she walked over to Betty, who was still unsure what unspoken argument they had just had. "Come, tonight to the dancers only room."

Jughead opened up his mouth to speak. Ronnie held her hand up in his direction. "Do not say a word, Jughead." She paused lowering her hand and taking a deep breath. "We will see you at eight."

Betty nodded, gulping slightly as she glancing at the ajar door. Ronnie cracked a smile, "Yes, you may leave Betty." Without a second thought Betty walked quickly out the door both excited and scared for the night ahead of her.

Ronnie turned on her heels to face Jughead. "Alright burger loving bonehead. Your attitude is at a nine today. I have a good feeling you blew it with Betty but I won you a second chance. Don't blow it Forsythe." She threatened as she picked up her bags and strutted out the door.

As soon as Ronnie walked out the door she stood face to face with one of the thin and tall waiters who clung to the corners watching her and Jughead dance. They clouded in the corner like a swarm of flies at a picnic. Ronnie would admit that most of them were handsome, this waiter especially with his long red locks.

"Hey there, Jason. Did you find the girl you're going to woo this summer?" Ronnie asked throwing a youthful grin at him to which he flashed a smile that was worth melting over.

"I did. Her name is Polly, she's quite the looker. Nice curves, long blonde hair..." he drifted off licking his lips. Ronnie cut him off raising her hand, "too much information jayjay."

Jason smirked, "Is the infamous Ronnie jealous?" He asked stepping close to her.

She batted her eyelashes with a sweet smile. "You wish!" She shouted as she pushed him away playfully before running away blowing him a kiss. Jason chuckled as he caught the kiss and put it in his pocket.

Before Betty walked to the cabin she stopped at the main hall. "Mr. Keller!" She called out upon seeing him, "Have you seen Kevin?"

"Right here Betty, is everything okay?" Kevin asked approaching her from a hidden hallway with a concerned look on his face. Betty smiled at him and took a hold of his hands, playing it up for Mr. Keller "I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a swim tonight after dinner?"

Mr. Keller snickered at the sight knowing he had the Coopers in his hands. He sent a wave to his son with a wink and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay so are we seriously swimming or?" Kevin asked not sure what parts of the act were true. Betty dropped his hands as the people around them disappeared. "I got invited to a hang out with Ronnie." Kevin's eyes widened as he bounced on his feet happily. "So Jughead's gonna be there right?" He asked pure excitement in his voice. Betty bit her lip with a nod as she joined in his jumping.

A man walked through the kitchen door which swung on its hinges behind him. Kevin and Betty seized movement, Kevin's throat clearing. "So I'll meet you at the lake later." He clarified with a thumbs up letting her know he would cover for her. "Yes! Yes, thank you." Betty almost whispered as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Later that night, Betty stood in front of the barn doors which held Jughead and their dancing gang. Betty tried to make her feet move but every time she stayed in place. Betty sighed, digging her nails into her skin.

"You going in?" A voice beside her asked.

She jumped as her head whipped to the right side, her hand clutching her chest. "Archie! You scared me!"

Archie smiled at her heightened reaction. "Sorry Betty. You going in or not?" Betty sighed nodding her head, "I'm going in." She marched to the door and made her way inside not remembering to hold the door for Archie.

"Betty!" Ronnie exclaimed mirroring earlier events. "We're so happy you came!"

Betty arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "We?" Ronnie nodded pointing a finger to Jughead who was watching them sipping on a warm beer. "Well I'm gonna grab a drink."

Betty stepped in the direction of the table when Archie arrived in front of her with two drinks. "For my ladies." He offered with a smile, handing them the drinks in his hand. Betty murmured a thank you while taking the drink from him. Ronnie beamed at him, "Thank you Archiekins."

Betty took her drink in slowly, her surroundings becoming a bit blurry. She wasn't a drinker in fact this may be the first drink she ever had, she couldn't remember. Perhaps a small glass of champagne at a wedding, but nothing strong had ever touched her stomach.

Jughead walked to Betty with a purpose, taking her hand, he didn't say a word. He pulled her lazily to the dance floor. Betty giggled, whether it was prompted by the alcohol or by his actions was unsure. Surrounded by sweaty bodies in the middle of pulsing music, Jughead pulled her into his body like Betty watched him do to Veronica many times. She found herself automatically wrapping her arms on his neck when his hands snaked around her waist. He pulled her hips tight against his groin. Betty gasped at the prodding member on her thigh. Jughead smirked as he began to move their hips together. Betty held tighter onto his neck trying to steady herself from his movements against her. He held her waist against his chest and continued to grind against her. She moaned letting her head fall into his neck. The sound that escaped her mouth seems to motivate Jughead further, his groin rubbing frantically against her. Betty arched her back to slide down him slightly, her head hanging behind her. Jughead grinned at her and pulled her back up to meet his gaze. Betty bit her lip dying to close the gap between them. Jughead recognized the gaze in her eyes and pulled away from her, his arm dropping from her waist. If he stayed any longer he would lose his control and give in to the desire in Betty's eyes.

"That, baby, is how we dance around here." Jughead said abruptly walking towards the door. On his way out, he grabbed a cup of beer pouring it down his now dry throat. The cup fell to the ground as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A chill blew across Betty's body sending a cascade of chills down her back, contrasting from the fire her skin felt. She couldn't shake the memories of Jughead's hands on her, his hips clashing with hers. She had left the party almost immediately after Jughead. She felt exposed after the display Jughead made. Betty wanted nothing more than for Jughead to keep moving with her, for his lips to touch hers. But instead Jughead left leaving her alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Her skin was crawling, her mind racing. She wished she knew where Jughead's cabin was. She would show up demanding an explanation. She would channel the energy Ronnie radiated. Maybe she would kiss him, demand him to finish what he started.

Even tho Betty wanted to demand attention, wanted to ask for an explanation, she knew she shouldn't do it. It's not what her parents thought should be done. A lady should never do such thing. A lady should await for love, she should await for attention, and she needed to be a lady. Seconds later shook her head, she was torn, between what she wanted and what her parents wanted. Finally she decided that it was a problem for tomorrow and walked home. Maybe it will all go away by tomorrow. Betty crawled into bed pulling the covers to her head. Her body stayed heated and exhausted, yearning for more from the raven haired boy.

Polly laid sound asleep in the bed across from Betty's. She slept with a smile on her face, making Betty wonder what her night entailed. Betty hoped it was a more satisfying night than Betty's.

The next morning Betty found herself up before the rest of the family and decided to go to the lake. She hugged herself, her knees close to her body. Somehow, even after a night of sleep, Betty still felt the ghost of Jughead's hands on her. Damn him. She hardly knew him and yet he haunted her. Betty picked up a rock near her and chucked it at the water letting out a grunt.

"Woah there Betty, tough night?" Kevin ask sitting next to her.

"Whose idea was it to go after Jughead?" She asked bitterly.

"Don't look at me, I just merely encouraged it." Kevin said with a smile. Betty did not return the smile, she just sat her head on her knees. "What happened?"

"I went and we danced. We danced like I've never ever danced before. Close and personal. Then out of nowhere he let go of me and just left." Betty found herself thinking back to the moment she had last night with Jughead. She wanted to feel it again, feel more of it. Betty groaned trying to shake off her thoughts of the boy from last night, "I want to give him a piece of my mind but that won't happen, I'm a wimp."

"Maybe he doesn't need a piece of your mind. Maybe he needs a cold shoulder, show him you don't care. He'll come running then."

Betty sighed not sure what her next move should be, or if she should do anything at all. Maybe Jughead wasn't worth her time. Betty couldn't get him out of her head, she knew there was so much more to him than greasy hair and a leather jacket. Betty leaned into Kevin's shoulder to which he wrapped an arm around her. Tears bubbled against her eyes, emotions filling her chest. Deep inside she knew she shouldn't have been crying over a boy she barely knew. A constant thought bugged her that she just lost her chance at leaving her parents and being loved by a man. A man that loved her truly and whose love was more than an afterthought from a good match.

Across the lake stood Jughead. He stared at the two figures sitting on the rocks, a feeling of frustration building up in him. After the night Jughead and Betty shared, here she was running back to Kevin Keller. Jughead gritted his teeth and headed back to his cabin willing the images of Betty wrapped in Kevin's arms to escape from his mind.

Betty and Jughead didn't cross paths again until that night at dinner. Betty sat in her seat quietly as her parents and Polly chatted about the resort and Polly's new beau Jason. Betty toyed with her fingers, her mind flooded with thoughts of leather against her arms and heated breaths on her neck.

The band started playing upbeat music signaling it was the part of the evening when dancing would take place. Betty focused her eyes on her plate knowing Jughead was on the dance floor.

Polly was swiftly taken to the dance floor by Jason. A giggle escaped her lips as he twirled her onto the dance floor. Betty let her gaze follow them, but her eyes quickly landed on Jughead. She cursed her eyes for finding him so fast. He stood in the corner, partnerless, Ronnie wasn't in the main hall. Jughead's stare burned through Betty's core. She couldn't break the eye contact they shared, ignoring the pit in her stomach.

A tap on her shoulder broke Betty's focus. She looked up to find Kevin smiling at her holding her hand out. Betty took a deep breath and took his hand, standing up with him. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close enough to hold her waist. "Thought you could use a rescue." Kevin stated with a smile, Betty nodded a thank you.

They danced for a few songs, Jughead's eyes fixed on them. Betty tried to ignore it but just his stare made her tingle all over.

Kevin turned them around slowly allowing Betty to look Jughead's way. Jughead's stare had turned into rage, his hand curling into a fist. Betty tried searching his face for answers but Jughead looked away. He rose from his seat and exited out the back door.

Is he seriously leaving again? Betty thought pushing her nails into the palm of her hand. Within a few seconds blood was puddling in her hands. "Shit." She muttered. "I gotta use the bathroom." She said letting go of Kevin and walking out to the hallway. Kevin took a second to register he has been left on the dance floor. Mrs. Cooper stood up embarrassed by the scene and made her way across the dance floor.

Kevin grabs Mrs. Cooper shoulders gently. "It's okay she's just using the ladies' room." Mrs. Cooper visibly relaxed, looking around at the faces that gawked at her wondering what happened. She turned on her heels and sat back at her table.

When Betty returned from the bathroom, she noticed Polly was gone. She didn't really pay it any mind figuring she went off with Jason at her parents command. Betty returned to the table where her parents sat.

"Baby, we will be leaving soon for the cabin, would you mind fetching your sister? She went outside with Jason." Mrs. Cooper asked politely for once. Betty agreed and walked outside to find Polly.

Betty walked around the area of the main hall for ten minutes or so, Polly and Jason nowhere to be found. Instead, Betty stumbled upon a dark silhouette sitting on the ground, whimpers escaping the shaking body. She walked closer trying to see if she knew the person. As she walked closer, the black hair and shapely figure became familiar.

"Ronnie? What's wrong?" Betty ask dropping down to her side. Ronnie didn't answer but continued to sob. Betty pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back softly. "Shhhh, you'll tell me when you're ready."

After a few minutes of silence, except for the cries coming from Ronnie, she spoke softly,sitting up and slightly moving out of Betty's arms.

"I've gone too far. My life is done for." Ronnie said taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Betty."

"That doesn't mean your life is over. You'll have family of your own, the father and your baby."

Ronnie snickered shaking her head. "No Baby, you don't understand. The father... he won't help, he'll deny it's his. He won't help me." Ronnie never called Betty "Baby" but in this moment "Baby" fit her. She didn't know the harsh world that Ronnie lived in, she only knew the cocoon her parents made for her.

"Oh." Betty trailed off.

"Ronnie, don't cry." A deep voice said from behind Betty. She turned her head to find Jughead. Suddenly, the pieces in her head were matching together.

"You!" Betty yelled standing up. "You are such a snake! How dare you leave Ronnie alone in this! You're supposed to be there for her, marry her! That's the proper thing to do!"

"Woah there Baby! You think I did this?" Jughead questioned motioning to Ronnie. Jughead shook his head, "The baby's not mine."

Betty looked to Ronnie in disbelief. Ronnie shook her head signaling Jughead was telling the truth. "Sorry." Betty muttered barely audible. Jughead let out a chuckle knowing it killed Betty to be wrong.

"So why are you crying Ronnie?" Jughead asked again.

"Keller is gonna fire me if he finds out about this, he won't want to "tarnish" his reputation. And what about the performance at the "Jack Shack"?" Ronnie asked sighing. "I found a doctor who will take care of it but I'll be laid up for awhile."

"Forget the show, we can always find another gig." Jughead countered.

"Not a chance, you need that money. And if we miss our first show there's no way they'll ask us back." Ronnie paused, her body language shifting to a happier tone. "That's it, Betty can do it!"

Betty and Jughead's eyes widened at her words. Betty didn't know what Ronnie was thinking, Betty couldn't dance a lick. "No! There's no way." Jughead asserted stomping his foot on the ground.

"Why not? You've danced together before! Come on you know you need this money, who else is gonna do it? Ethel?" Ronnie asked, mentioning a girl in their dance troupe who Jughead didn't like. She was a dancer who followed the rules. She would argue with whatever Jughead said especially if he wanted to do something risky.

"Fine. But I expect your full effort, be at the studio, 7 AM sharp." Jughead huffed at Betty before trudging away from them.

Betty woke up to the sound of birds chirping out her window, the sun was just starting to rise. Betty threw her hair up in her usual ponytail pairing it with shorts and a t-shirt with Rosie the Riveter sprayed across it. Betty ran to the studio afraid to be even a minute late. She arrived at 6:59am, Jughead tinkering with the stereo and Ronnie sitting nearby on a metal chair. Jughead's hair was an unkempt mess, no gel controlling it. His normal lone curl on his forehead was now joined by others. His outfit consisted of a tight white t-shirt and white washed jeans.

"Morning Betty," Ronnie greeted not so cheery as her normal self. Jughead looked up taking in Betty's appearance. "Nice shirt, it's very Suffragette." Ronnie added earning a smile from Betty's sleepy face.

"If my mom knew I owned this shirt she'd probably disown me." Betty said with a chuckle. Ronnie smiled at the whole exchange meanwhile while Jughead stood silent waiting for the chatter to finish.

''Wow, such a rebel.'' Jughead rolled his eyes. He let out a sigh before Betty could say anything. ''Okay let's do it. I don't have all day.''

Betty took a deep breath and walked over to him. ''Show me your dancing pose.''

She quickly did what she was told making him look at her with a raised eyebrow, as in to say 'are you serious?'.

About and hour later Betty has finally gotten down the pose and they moved on to the steps. ''Now this is when it get's a bit more complicated.'' Ronnie said, finally joining the two in the dance floor. She couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave her lips as she saw Betty stumbling back and forth, stepping on Jughead's toes every now and then.

''You have to believe it before you do it.'' She said pushing Jughead out of the way and stepping in front of the blonde girl. ''You're a wonderful woman full of amazing dance moves… well I'm sure you are somewhere deep down.''

''Yeah, somewhere really deep down.'' Jughead snored from behind them, causing Ronnie to send him a death glare.

"Follow me." Ronnie said as she moved as if her hips had a mind of her own. Betty took a deep breath, mimicking Ronnie's moves. Her moves were stiff and rough compared to Ronnie's. Ronnie threw her head to the side, her hair spraying in the air, and let out an "ow ow!" Betty widened her eyes knowing she was supposed to copy her. She yanked her head to the side her ponytail smack her in the face. "Ouch!" Betty said swatting her ponytail away with a huff. Ronnie laughed at her quietly trying to stifle it.

Jughead rolled his eyes, "Move, let's try to this." Jughead stepped said stepping in front of Ronnie. He got a hold of Betty's hips. "Keep your hold." He warned, "Now do the 1,2 step." He instructed as she began to move. While she stepped he pushed her hips so they moved with the steps her feet made. Betty held her breath the whole time, hyperaware of his hands. Jughead began to feel her hips move freely with the music, his guidance no longer needed. He let go of her hips causing Betty to stumble. She knew he would be upset if she stopped moving so she continued.

Jughead hollered with excitement, "That's it baby." He said pumping his arm in success. "Let's pick up from here tomorrow. Don't forget what you learned." He spat. Betty nodded and drop her hold, her arms aching from the hours of holding her position.

Betty walked back slowly to the cabin, her body quivering with every step. She crawled into bed even though it was only noon, her body was exhausted. She groaned staring up at the ceiling wondering how much worse it could get. Hopefully her body would get stronger and the pain would subside. Betty closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeat in every inch of her body.

Polly jumped on Betty's bed waking her up. She groaned, "Why? Polly, why?" Polly giggled and pulled Betty into a hug as she laid next to her. "I think I love Jason." Betty's eyes widened turning her body to face Polly. "No, you don't... I mean it's only been a week."

Polly shrugged off her comment, "Sometimes it works that way right? Love at first sight?" Betty sighed softly, "I'm really happy for you, Poll. It's just.. I don't want you to settle just because he's showing you attention and because mom and dad like him." Betty explained holding Polly's hand.

"What about Kevin?" Polly countered with a cock of her head.

Betty stifled a giggle, "That's different."

"How?" Betty went to open her mouth by was cut off by their mother entering their room. Betty grabbed the blanket covering her t-shirt. "It's almost dinner time. Get ready." Mrs. Cooper stated leaving the room.

"I'll tell you later." Betty whispered before standing to close the door and get ready for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty arrived at the studio at 7am sharp once again, Jughead still not impressed. Betty glanced around the room noticing Ronnie wasn't there. A sudden sense of uneasiness and nerves settled over her.

Jughead heard the door open but didn't turn around. "You gonna say hi to me baby?"

"Of course, didn't want to scare you." Betty lied not wanting to look stupid. "Where's Ronnie?" She asked to calm her worrying mind.

"She wasn't feeling good. You know with the baby and all." Jughead explained his voice dropping low. Betty nodded in response and let her bags down on the floor.

Jughead turned on the stereo, music pumping through the eerily quiet room. Betty stood facing Jughead suddenly unable to move.

Jughead turned to face her a smile spreading on his face. He took a few steps towards her. "Are you scared of me baby?" He taunted as he stepped close to her.

''No!'' She said, almost too quickly before trying to play it off cool by shaking her head. ''Of course not.''

''Mhm.'' That playful smirk playing on his lips making her knees weak. ''Show me your dancing position.'' He ordered and Betty quickly obeyed. ''Not bad.'' He said to himself as he saw her stand in almost perfect starting position.

The duo started moving along the dance floor, it felt almost effortlessly to Betty as she let Jughead lead her around. He mimicked the rhythm by his fingers tapping on her back, where he held on to her. Betty took in the deep feeling of his fingers on her back. "Is that suppose to help?" Betty teased starting to feel more comfortable with the mysterious man.

Jughead shook his head slightly and took her right hand placing it on his chest. "Feel that? Keep beat with it."

Betty suddenly feel so aware and alive, as if feeling someone else's heartbeat made her conscious of her own. She closed her eyes briefly focusing on the thumps coming from Jughead's chest. She swallowed softly and let her free hand hold his neck, letting her dancing position relax.

Jughead let his gaze fic on Betty, even though her eyes were closed the picture of her blue eyes was etched into his mind. He was leading her around the dance floor when her eyes finally opened to meet his stare. He stopped moving abruptly causing her body to meet his. He couldn't tear his eyes away, her smile spreading across her face. "What is it Juggie?" She asked letting the new nickname roll off her tongue. Her words seemed to knock him into reality. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and breaking their stance together. "No." He mumbled.

Betty knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby. Just..." He sighed shaking his head and marching out the door, leaving Betty alone and disoriented.

Jughead made his way to the lake which was a short distance from the studio. He kicked the rocks underneath his feet all the way there. He couldn't believe he let himself get so close to kissing her. Her soft pink lips were enticing and he couldn't help but want to capture them with his own. Jughead looked into her blue eyes and the world was gone. Just the two of them danced in that room even if Ronnie was sitting nearby. In the dining hall, when everyone chattered around them, their eyes locked, and suddenly it was just them in the room. But they couldn't be anything more than dance partners. Hell, they shouldn't even be that but Ronnie was in no condition to dance and he certainly wasn't gonna dance with Ethel.

Jughead cursed out loud, his voice echoing across the lake. He picked up a rock and through it at the lake. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to storm into the dance studio, take Betty into his arms and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Instead, he was at this lake, his body burning, wishing she was anybody but a guest.

A few minutes passed since Jughead left, Betty found herself on the chair, bent over with her elbows on her knees. A dark piece of clothing caught her eye, it was laying in a bunch near the stereo. She stood her body walking towards it without a thought.

Betty reached down to the fabric and pulled it to her chest. Jughead's leather jacket. She flipped it over so that the back was facing her. A green double headed snake in the shape of an S was sewn into the back. Arched words circled around the snake. Southside Serpents. Betty mind filled with thought of what the southside serpents could be. Her fingers grazed the green thread which colored the snake. Many ideas crowded her head but she realized there was only one type of group that wore jackets like these, motorcycle gangs. Was Jughead in one?

The slam of the door interrupted Betty's investigation. Her eyes wide as she looked at Jughead, suddenly regretted her decision to look at the jacket. "Sorry it was just laying here.." She tried to explain unsuccessfully.

"It's my father's." He explained simply letting his mind wander to his childhood. He lived in upper state New York, not far from where 'The Keller Family Resort' stood. It was a small town called Riverdale, more specifically, the south side. He grew up with an alcoholic dad and a neglectful mother. By the time he was 17, his mother had left, his sister was in foster care, and his dad was in jail. The day his father landed in jail he had given Jughead his jacket which represented his membership in the Southside Serpents, a motorcycle gang notorious for their petty crimes. Jughead didn't want anything to do with the gang but it was the only thing he had left of his father while he sat to rot in jail. Jughead knew that if he stayed in the town with the jacket, the gang would adopt him. He would become at outcast in riverdale but family in the southside. Jughead couldn't decide which life to leave behind so he left both.

It took him about a month until he landed at the resort. He slept in his dad's beat up truck and hoped for a better tomorrow. Finally, he saw an ad in the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee at a small diner called "Pop Tate's Chock O' Lit Shoppe". A local resort was looking for dancers to keep the summers lively. Jughead didn't know the first thing about dancing but he learned quickly from Ronnie. Now he was thankful for what he found, a best friend and a temporary home.

''Where is he now?'' Betty asked, curious about the boy in front of her. He was so hard to read, so unreachable. There was a past hidden behind his empty facade. Maybe his father was the key to understanding him.

''It's a long boring story, baby. Believe me, you don't wanna hear it.'' He sighed, trying to shake the uneasy feeling that thinking about his father brought him. The fact that he was in jail for murdering a boy so close to his son's age made Jughead both terrified and disgusted by his dad. Part of him thought maybe his dad was innocent but the judgement was made and his dad didn't make any moves to save himself.

''Maybe another day.'' Betty offered, trying her best not to prey but not being able to help but feel curious about the mysterious life of her dance teacher.

''Maybe.'' He nodded before looking down at his phone. ''Ronnie just texted me. She'll take over the lesion, show you some moves, show you how to dance feminine since I lack in that area. She'll be here in 5.'' He told her and before she could reply he was out of the studio. Damn, does he know how to do anything else but run off? Betty thinks to herself. Seemed like Jughead ran away from a lot of things. From his father. From his past. From her.

''Hey baby.'' A raven haired girl smiles walking into the dance studio only to find Betty sitting in a corner, reading a book. Ronnie chuckled shaking her head, Betty's face looked heavy with thoughts. Ronnie pushed it away figuring if Betty needed to talk she would.

''Ronnie! Hey…" Betty jumped at the sound of her voice since she was lost in her mind. The book sat in her lap but she just read the same three words over and over again not able to retain anything. "How are you?'' Betty asked putting her book away, walking over to her friend, not sure, how to approach the whole pregnancy situation. She had never known anyone pregnant except her aunts.

''Meh.'' The girl shrugged, ''Looking forward to being done with this all."

''Oh,'' Betty was at lost for words, she never even thought about aborting a baby before now. Babies were special lives to be thankful for. She always thought babies were a gift from God and that every woman that has the privilege of carry a child should love and cherish their kids.

''Anyway..'' Ronnie shook her head not wanting to get into the pregnancy discussion with Betty knowing their opinions probably differed. ''Let's get down to business, shall we?''

''Y-eah.'' The blonde nodded eager to change the subject.

''Good.'' Veronica smiled at her. "Today we're gonna use the most powerful thing in dance." Betty eyes widened slightly, not ready to learn something new again. Ronnie smirked at her a gleam in her eye. "Sex Appeal."

Betty groaned at the thought already dreading the class. This was nothing near Betty comfort zone. She took a deep breath placing her hands on her hips.

"Lets loosen up a bit first." Ronnie said turning on the radio, Elvis Presley's 'Hound Dog' blaring through the speakers. Ronnie began to move her arms letting her energy out through her fingertips. Her hips rocked to the steady beat of the song. Betty laughed and let her body dance to the music.

Ronnie laughed as the song ended, her and Betty breathing heavy with smiles glued to their faces. "Okay let's get sexy." She said throwing off her t-shirt to reveal the black tank top she wore underneath. ''Just think back to the last time someone kissed you.'' Ronnie told Betty, trying to make her understand just how you can embody sexy.

''Um.. I…'' Betty couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, ''I have never kissed anyone.'' She admitted looking down in shame. She was seventeen and had never been kissed. Her sister Polly had done almost everything imaginable, but her… She has never even been kissed. She wished she was more experienced, more adventurous but she wasn't, she was just boring Betty.

''Oh..'' Veronica didn't hide the surprise, her mouth slightly ajar, but still offered a kind smile anyway. ''That's okay, Don't be embarrassed baby. It's okay.'' The girl reached and cupped her cheek, making her look up. ''There's no rush. It will happen for you one day. Boys won't be able to resist you for too long." Ronnie assured with a giggle. Betty nodded with a sigh. "What do I need to do?"

"Surely, you thought of kissing someone before. Do that now, close your eyes and think about the person you want to kiss." Ronnie said soothingly as Betty's eyes closed.

Betty mind drifted to rough hands holding her neck, slightly chapped lips attacking hers, hot breath cascading down her neck. Her body moved with the music as dark hair touched her face lightly. Green eyes staring into her soul making her want to live again, begging her to live again.

She gasped, her eyes flying open. Ronnie stood across from her staring wide eyes. Betty looked down to find her hands splayed across her own body. "Oh God." She spat throwing her hands to her mouth. Ronnie giggled at the display, "There you go, Baby! There's your sexy!" Ronnie yelled with joy as the studio filled with Betty's laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty sat silently in the empty dance studio, she had arrived much earlier than she was expected to. She couldn't sleep the night before, the dance moves floating in her head and the thought of kissing Jughead pestering her.

Jughead marched in the room as if something was bothering him, the door slamming behind him. Betty jumped at the sound, looking up from her book.

"Baby! I didn't realize you were here." He said flustered, his face turning pink. "Um so I thought we'd work on our routine now since you know the steps." He said walking to the stereo, clearing his throat. "Uh yeah." Jughead kept his back turned to her. Acting like he was a proper dance instructor and not a boy who spent a sleepless night thinking of how her soft skin brushed against his as they danced. How her heated nervous breathes overwhelmed his senses.

Betty joined Jughead near the stereo and slipped on the heels Ronnie gave her for the performance. She had never worn anything like these, edgy and feminine, the heel much higher than Betty's mother would ever allow her to wear. Once strapped into the shoes, Betty stood and took Jughead's outstretched hand. The expression on his face was soft, the wrinkles of worry long gone. What happened? Betty couldn't put her finger on it, but he was different. Maybe it was just her imagination but Jughead seemed nicer recently, perhaps he didn't hate her anymore. Even the way he held her hand was different, softer. Yet he somehow managed to hold her up right in their position. She liked it. She liked this new Jughead.

Jughead pulled Betty close and turned her so her back faced him. "Follow me." He said simply taking her arm and stretching it around his neck. Betty bit her lip and watched his movements. His eyes trailing along her neck and up to her flush face. Jughead let go of Betty's hand and slowly trailed his hand down the inside of her arm. Betty squirmed from the laughter she felt and the sudden warmth settling in the pit of her stomach. Jughead sighed, "No. again." He grunted throwing her arm down to her side and picking it up again gently to repeat his actions. This time Betty stood still, letting the pressure in her stomach torment her.

Jughead took ahold of Betty's right hand as her arm fall softly beside her. He pushed her out gently so she twirled away from him and back again quickly. She was close to him again, this time facing him her breath hot on his neck. Betty let her eyes search his cluttered face, so many emotions laying there waiting to be found.

"Dip." Jughead instructed. Betty nodded slightly and arched her back slowly letting her head fall. She then raised her body to meet his eyes again. "Hips" Jughead spat quickly covering up his groan. Betty obeyed swinging her hips gently against his leg. Jughead let her head fall into the crook of his neck as she moved against him. "Fuck." He mumbled egging Betty on even more. She grinned and let her hand trail down his chest. Jughead grabbed her hand holding it in place on his chest. His eyes met hers as he began to salsa with her. Betty smiled slightly at him and followed his moves.

Jughead turned Betty once again so her back laid on his chest his hand sprawled on her stomach. Betty took a deep breath feeling his gaze content on her. She bent her knees allowing her to slide down the expanse of his body. Jughead's breath hitched as he watched her. Betty focused on the sound of his breathing her heart pumping along with it. She stood and turned to face him, her arms enveloping his neck. Jughead's jaw clenched, his firm hand pulling her against his taut chest. Betty mouth gaped open slightly, her hands traced around his stomach to his back. Betty stepped in between his legs, now each leg on either side of his right thigh, arms wrapped around his neck, as she began to rock with the music. His hands gripped her hips harder, guiding her to move with him. She couldn't help but start to breath heavily. She felt herself grind against his jean covered thigh. He let out a groan as he saw any walls she had up slip off of her face. She had her eyes closed, a small smile appearing on her slightly parted lips as she continued to dance with him. Pure bliss dancing on her face. It seemed like she wasn't thinking about anything at all, anything but the melody that her body made as it moved against his. The rhythm of his hands pressing and tapping on her hips. Without even realising it, he bet his knees a bit, his arms slipping down from her hips to her ass, pressing her closer to him. She took the hint and kept grinding against him, her face now leaning against his. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

The studio fell silent escaping Jughead's notice. Betty snaked her head into the crook of Jughead's neck. She sat her lips against his earlobe as she whispered to him. "The music stopped."

With the hint in Betty's words, Jughead lost the inch of control he had left in his body. A single beat of time escaped them before Jughead had Betty pinned up against the wall behind her. His mouth fervently finding hers. Betty gasped grabbing his hips for stability. Jughead wrapped his hands tightly on her neck, pushing his body against hers. His lips were slightly parted, both soft and rough on Betty's all at once. At first, she didn't kiss back, she stood there frozen. This was her first kiss, she didn't know the first thing to do. Her midnight fantasies were nothing compared to what Jughead was doing to her now. Jughead started to move his lips against hers, slowly but passionately as she slowly gained confidence and began to kiss him back. She felt like a little kid, feet stuck to the floor. Soon she caught his rhythm and mimicked his actions, sucking on his bottom lip making him groan out loud. His rough hands made their way into her hair as he tugged on it lightly, making her look up. He broke the kiss, letting her catch her breath as he started to kiss his way down her jawline, finding a spot on her neck, he started biting and sucking on it, making her close her eyes. ''Jughead.'' His name rolled off her lips as she grabbed on to his shirt, tugging at it, not knowing what to do with herself the overwhelming pleasure of finally feeling his lips on her skin driving her crazy.

Betty grabbed the sharp line of Jughead's jaw and moved his head back to her lips. She kissed him gently, trying her new skill set. Betty pulled away, "I like you Jughead." She didn't know what came over her but the sudden wave of confidence coming over her told her this was the right thing to do. The words cascading from her mouth.

''I..'' Jughead couldn't help but be surprised by her statement. Yes, he felt attraction to her and wanted to be around her constantly. He had felt that way almost since the first time he saw her, but people like them didn't belong together. They were nothing alike. She was an uptown rich girl and he was the son of a south side serpent. There is no future he could imagine where they would actually work out. ''Baby,..'' It took all of his will power for him to step away from her. ''I'm not good, Betty.'' He sighed. ''I'm no good for you.''

''That's not true!'' She stepped forward, adrenaline rushing in her veins. ''It is!'' He quickly took another step back. Betty countered with another step forward, "We have electricity that pumps through us every time we dance and gravity that pulls us closer to each other when we're in the same room." She paused taking a deep breath. "You can't tell me that's no good."

Jughead sighed looking down at his feet then glancing back up at her. "I'll ruin your life. You won't get a happy ending with me. Your parents won't approve, our house won't be encased with a white fence, and kids? Guess what, they will grow up to be just like me." Jughead said his eyes searing into her own.

Betty shook her head at his words, willing herself to be tough and keep her tears inside. "Don't you get it Jughead? I don't want the life my parents have. I want a life of my own not a cookie cutter version of my family. I want you, goddamn it I've wanted you since I first saw you dancing with Ronnie."

Jughead nostrils flared with the thought of his willpower disappearing from him. He shook his head and closed the gap between him. "You're gonna regret this." He whispered as he cupped her face in his hands. Betty smiled at her and bit her lip, "Best regret i'll ever have", she murmured onto his lips as she kissed him.

That night at dinner was especially Betty's favorite. It didn't take long after Betty arrived for Jughead to show up, Ronnie on his arm. Betty mood instantly lifted as he saw her and sent a wink her way. Betty giggled knowing the secret they kept, their makeout session in the studio leading to a confession. Her mother would kill her and that somehow made it better. Thankfully at this moment her mother was distracted by Polly and Jason, the waiter, the boy Polly claimed to love.

Betty's attention switched to Ronnie who looked pale and tired. Who knew losing a baby caused so much pain. Jughead had taken Ronnie to the doctor yesterday, to "take care of it". It was a cheap doctor, only $100 to perform the surgery. Betty was unsure if they could trust the doctor, but then again Betty was unsure of the abortion itself.

Kevin waved his arms from across the room trying to catch Betty's gaze. Betty looked at him with a smile and cocked her eyebrows. "What?" She mouthed.

Kevin motioned to his face and pointed at her. She knew exactly what he meant, she was happy, glowing even. She glanced at Jughead who had his eyes fixed on her, a grin glued to his face. Betty blushed and looked back to Kevin, whose mouth was open looking between Betty and Jughead. Betty covered her face trying to hide her giggle. Kevin pointed to Jughead, "him?", he mouthed. Betty dropped her hands and nodded, sucking her lip into her mouth with a blush. Kevin practically bounced in his seat.

The music danced through the dining hall loudly trying to drown out the meaningless chatter. Betty tapped her feet to the beat making Jughead want to dance with her again. He knew they couldn't, he sighed as his colleagues danced. He wasn't dancing much since Ronnie wasn't feeling herself. He eventually caught Betty's eye, she smiled and waved quickly in his direction. Jughead chuckled at her and motioned towards the door with his head. Betty nodded and got up from her seat. "I'm gonna use the powder room." Betty quickly explained before she slipped out the back door.

Betty took one step out the door into the cold when Jughead captured her by the waist. She screamed knowing no one would hear her over the loud music. Jughead chuckled as he brought her close, "shh". He captured her smile with his lips. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go for a walk." Jughead suggested as he pulled her body close. Betty bit her lip, "Trying to get me alone Juggie?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head. "Save that for later. Come on." He said releasing her from his hold and taking her hand pulling her along behind him. Betty giggled, why does everything he does make her giggle?

They found themselves walking in silence along the dull street lights, silence crowded out their thoughts. It was comfortable, like they had been doing it for years. Jughead quickly found a tree to sit, they didn't need to hide because everyone was inside enjoying their dinner. They could be at peace no worrying if her parents would see or if another person would see and tell.

Jughead sat with his back against the tree pulling Betty down to sit in between his legs. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist and kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Alright mystery man, think you can let some of your mysterious aura go for me?" Betty grinned up at him through her light brown eyelashes. Jughead nearly melted at the sight of her, it was almost like the first time he saw her. The drop of his stomach and the feeling of never wanting to let her go was a common occurrence, something he encountered every time he looked in her eyes. "Only for you Baby." He smirked at her causing Betty to shake her head. "Alright cheeseball. Do you have any siblings?"

"One sister, Jellybean." Jughead said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Older or Younger?" Betty pried while thinking what a strange pick of names his family had.

"Younger, she's 11. She collects song selection menus from jukeboxes. She wants to be called JB, she thinks she's real cool."

Betty laughed knowing it was every kids' dream to be "cool". "So... she's you?" She asked, Jughead staring at her face in slight shock. "Are you saying I'm not cool. I just think I am?" His mouth sat open. Betty giggled and cleared her throat, putting on her best Jughead voice. "Hi, I'm Jughead and I wear a badass leather jacket and I don't smile unless forced. I'm cool and all the ladies dig me." Betty teased dancing in her seat as if she was walking like him.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Jughead asked his hands sliding back on her waist to tickle her. Betty screamed and laughed flailing in his lap. "No juggie stop. Some gonna hear m-" laughter escaped her lips again when his hands suddenly stopped moving. Her breath was unsteady, her hands held Jughead's not trusting him to start again. Betty noticed his lack of movement and grinned moving up to reach his lips. "Don't worry, Jug. I like the jacket." She mumbled kissing his lips. "Good cause it's not going anywhere." Jughead grinned against her lips pulling her so she sat straddling his lap.

Footsteps raced towards them followed by an anxious voice. "Jug! Betty!" Jughead groaned as Betty popped up from her spot not recognizing the voice calling them. They looked towards the voice to find a sweaty Archie, breathing as if he just ran a marathon. "It's Ronnie." Was all he managed to choke out.

Polly and Jason were taking a stroll along the lake. Jason held Polly under the crook of his arm. Her smile stayed plastered on her face, happy she found someone to love this summer. He was so handsome and he liked her. Maybe Betty was wrong maybe it is okay to fall in love and get married. Maybe their mother was right. Maybe that was the life the Cooper women were cut out for. And maybe Polly found the man who was going to be her husband.

"Would you like to sit for awhile?" Jason suggested motioning to a nearby log sitting near the lake. Polly smiled and took a seat, Jason following soon after.

"What's your family like Jason?" Polly asked while resting her head on Jason's shoulder. Jason snaked an arm around Polly's shoulder.

"Actually similar to your family, now that I think about it. I have a younger sister, my family's uptight and my sister's the rebel." Jason drifted off looking at the lake.

Polly moved away from his embrace. "Uptight? Rebel? My family is not like that. My mother has her preferences but my family is not uptight. And Betty's not a rebel! What makes you think that?" Polly countered defending her family.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Forget I said it, huh?" He asked softly leaning towards her. Polly sighed not ready to let go so quickly but her argument was quickly interrupted as her focus switched to Jason's pale pink lips. Jason closed the gap quickly, his lips moving against her. Polly gasped at his quick change of pace but kissed back. It wasn't their first kiss but the prior kisses were chaste and sweet. This was different, hurried and eager.

Jason took her actions as a sign to move forward. He continued to kiss her, his right arm holding her around her waist and his left hand glided slowly up her leg. An alarm went off in Polly's head, her hand quickly grabbing Jason's as he past her knee. "What are you doing?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Kissing you. Having some fun." He shrugged as if there was nothing to explain. He ignored the grip on his hand and moved it further under her skirt. His hand guided Polly to lay down against the log.

"Jason, no!" Polly warned pushing him away from her. Jason chuckled at her. "Relax baby, it will be fine, we're just fooling around." He hushed letting out a quiet, "shh."

Polly shook her head and push against him with all the strength she had left. "No Jason!" She exclaimed standing up and back away from him. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Jason scoffed. "I thought you were a girl that like to have fun? Get loose? Escape your parents?" He retorted standing up to face her.

"I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy she's known for two weeks by a lake!" Polly huffed, "and obviously it's you I have to escape from not my parents!" She countered turning on her heels to walk away.

"Wanna know why I called your sister a rebel?" Jason questioned causing her to turn back to face him. He smirked as she faced him, he was mad and he wanted her to be mad too. "Because she's sleeping with Jughead Jones, the dance instructor."

Polly head scrunched back in shock. "You're lying. You have no proof." Jason laughed, "Sure I do I saw them getting hot and heavy today in the studio."

Polly shook her head, "You're a jerk and an idiot! And to think I thought about marrying you." Polly scoffed shaking her head and walking away.

"Like I'd even marry a stuck up princess like you!" Jason called after her, getting the last word.

Polly tried her best to ignore the words he said as she walked back to cabin. The things he said were hurtful but more importantly made up. Her parents, although particular, were not as bad as he claimed. And Betty wasn't at all who he said she was. She was not a rebel and she was most certainly not sneaking around with Jughead Jones


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie's screams filled the humid air that surrounded the resort. Jughead, Betty, and Archie's footsteps muffled under the loud sounds. When they reached the cabin, Archie rushed through the door. The sight of Ronnie took Betty back, she was clutching the sheets, screaming, cursing as she thrashed against the bed. Archie was already next to the bed holding Ronnie's hand. "Shh, it's okay. It will get better." He paused searching her face and brushing her hair back. "Relax." He said rubbing her head with a damp washcloth.

"Jughead, what do we do?" Betty whispered, horrified by the sight. Jughead shook his head, "Archie's got it."

"No Jug, Archie doesn't. He's not a doctor. She's sick, Jug." Betty said turning to him with tears in her eyes. Before Jughead could answer, Betty cut him off, "I'm going to get my dad." She said turning to leave, but Jughead swiftly grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "Betty, don't. Ronnie will get in trouble, she'll lose her job."

"Jug. She could die. Look at the pain she's in!" She exclaimed pointing at Ronnie's red, sweaty composure. "He won't tell. Patient- Doctor confidentiality." She told him simply walking out the door. Jughead didn't try to stop her, he watched her run towards the guest's side of the resort. He sighed looking back to Ronnie. He knew this was the right thing to do he just hoped things didn't crash afterwards.

Betty ran as fast as her feet took her, each tree flying by quicker and quicker as she got closer to her family's cabin. She threw herself against the door flying inside, her father sitting on the lazy chair a newspaper in his hand. He stood up at the sight of her, sweaty and disoriented, "Baby what is it? Are you hurt?"

Betty shook her head catching her breath. "It's Ronnie, she's one of the dancers, she's hurt bad. She's need a doctor." Her father didn't respond but instead grabbed his leather black bag and walked out the door. Betty quickly followed him out the door and led him to the cabin where Ronnie laid.

As soon as they walked inside, Jughead's demeanor changed. His figure stiff, afraid to move in anyway to offend Mr. Cooper. Hal, Betty's father, sat on a stool by Ronnie's side. "What happened to her?" He asked feeling her pause.

"She was pregnant sir, she isn't anymore." Jughead explained coldly. Betty walked to his side looking to his stern face. She sighed, she was worried about Ronnie, and Archie's heart, who looked like he was about to break.

Hal looked to Jughead his eyes dark, his jaw clenched. "I can only imagine this is your doing." He paused moving to Ronnies feet. "Surgery?" He asked looking to Jughead. Jughead nodded ignoring his claim, he wasn't going to waste his breath trying to defend his character. It wouldn't matter, with one look at him people like Mr. Cooper already decided he was trouble, a delinquent.

Betty was furious at her father for assuming Jughead's role. Betty stepped forward to defend Jughead when he slipped his hand into hers. "Don't." Jughead whispered pulling her into his side. "This is about Ronnie not me." Betty nodded wrapping her arm around his waist. He countered holding her waist in return.

Hal lifted the blanket off of Ronnie's legs and ducked his head under, trying to get her some dignity. "Good God." He muttered before lifting his head out of the darkness. "He butchered her." Hal sat the blanket down not covering her feet. A pool of blood sat on the mattress. Betty sighed gasped hiding her head in the crook of Jughead's neck. Jughead held her close, his shirt gathering her tears. He rubbed her back and tried calming her with his "shhs".

Hal looked over their way with a scowl. Jughead sent a stern look back to him, warning not to make a scene here. Ronnie was in pain and he needed to focus on her.

After an hour of Hal's tinkering and Betty, Jughead, and Archie's worried faces, Ronnie was asleep. Her pain had greatly disappeared, much due to the medicine. Hal stitched up the mess the doctor had made and gave Ronnie pain medicine. "She will improve day by day, but she'll need to rest. She should stay in bed for at least 48 hours, let activity after that." Hal explained in his best doctor voice, pushing away his dislike for the people in the cabin.

"Sir, she will lose her job. If she doesn't work, Keller will come looking for her and if he finds out what happened. Well that will be it! She will be out of here for sure!" Archie explained frantically. He couldn't lose Ronnie, not before he told her he loved her.

Hall shook his head, "Don't worry son. I'll talk to Mr. Keller. I'll tell her she's sick, I won't tell him why." Archie looked like he was about to cry out of pure happiness. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much." He said attacking Hal with a hug. Hal chuckled from the surprise of the embrace and patted the red head's back.

"Alright now," Hal gently pushed him away, "someone will need to stay with her. Give her her medicine, or god forbid she takes a turn for the south. I would stay but my wife will murder me in my sleep if I do." He looked around to the faces staring back at him. Archie immediately spoke, "I'll be here until she is well." He assured with a tight nod as if he was a soldier taking command from his chief. Hal nodded briefly and walked towards Betty, who sat on a nearby chair. "Betty let's go." Hal said abruptly, as he walked by Jughead his voice dropped low. "Keep your filthy hands off my daughter." He spat before walking out the door Betty in tow. Betty glanced back to her friends, a special look sent Jughead's way. Jughead wanted so much to kiss her before she left but he wouldn't at least not in front of her father.

Betty and Hal arrived at their cabin. Betty went to speak but Hal shook his head. "Go to bed, Betty. It's late." Betty nodded looking down at her feet, she looked up at his stern, tired face. "Thank you daddy." She reached up to kiss his cheek and went to her room.

Betty entered the room quietly knowing Polly was asleep. She closed the door behind her slowly until the click of the doorknob assured her that her parents were sealed out. She slipped into her bed not caring that she was wearing her clothes for the day. Polly laid beside her with her back to her, wake awake. She couldn't sleep after the night she had. Her skin was crawling with the ghost of Jason's fingers. His hurtful words echoed in her head. "I would never marry a stuck up princess like you." She cried into her pillow praying her sobs were quiet so Betty wouldn't hear.

The sun rose on the resort, Archie sat on the floor asleep next to Ronnie's bed. He had hardly slept on the hard floor, his head racing over Ronnie's health. Every move Ronnie made or noise that escaped her mouth woke Archie up. His eyes would rove over her like a hawk making sure his nest was secure. Now after pure exhaustion set in, he finally slipped into sleep and stayed there.

Ronnie's eyes flickered over to the rays of sun peeking through the window. Her body ached and any shift she made only hurt worse. "Archie", she croaked out. She didn't know what had happened, she remembered almost falling in the dining hall and coming back to the cabin but the rest was a blur.

Archie woke up to the sound of her voice, he was immediately awake and alert. "Yeah Ronnie. I'm here." He said standing on his knees and scooting closer to her bed. He slipped his hand into hers and rubbed his thumb against her skin. "I'm here. What is it?"

Ronnie smiled at their hands, "What happened after we came back here?" Archie noticed her wince and grabbed her medicine and the glass of water he had left there for her. "Here." He commanded gently helping her take the pill. "I went and got Jughead and Betty." Ronnie interrupted him, "Betty?" She asked wondering why he'd get them both. "Another story for later." Archie chuckled moving a stray hair from her face. "Betty got her father, he's a doctor you know. He came and took care of you." He paused. "That doctor did a number on you Ronnie." He sighed holding back tears. "We almost lost you."

Ronnie smile softly at him, "thank you for being here Archikins." Archie smiled back at her but then looked away. Ronnie frowned as he looked away, "hey what is it?"

Archie looked back at her, "I love you Ronnie. I think I have for a long time. And yesterday I almost lost you before I could tell you that." Ronnie smiled at him, she didn't know if she loved him. But he was there for her no matter what. He was handsome too she had always thought so. "Come here." She said pulling the blanket up inviting him inside. Archie slid inside and shifted to a comfortable position. Ronnie laid her head on his chest. "Archikins, don't leave me." Archie wrapped his arms around her. "Never." He assured her kissing the top of her head.

Betty woke up to chatter loud through the walls. Her mom and dad were discussing something and it sounds like they were mad about whatever it was. Betty got out of bed and the voices quieted. She threw on her outfit for the day and walked out to the living room. Her mother and father stood there arms crossed. "Sit Betty. We need to talk." Mrs. Cooper demanded. Betty nodded carefully and sat on the nearby stool. "What is it?"

Hal spoke as they agreed he would talk, so Alice wouldn't lose her cool. "Baby, last night, how did you know that Ronnie was sick?" Betty thought about lying, saying that she was walking by when she heard Ronnie's screams. But she knew better than to lie to her parents, they always knew if she was telling the truth or not. "She's my friend. Archie told me she was sick so I came and got you."

Hal sighed heavily in disbelief over his daughter's actions. "Girls like that are not your friends. And boys like Jughead are not your comforters. Those kids are no good. They will pull you down the drain with them."

"You won't be seeing them again Elizabeth. Do you understand?" Alice asked raising her voice.

Betty shook her head, "They are good people. Just because they don't have money or a good job doesn't mean they are bad news. Archie is the sweetest guy you'll ever know. Ronnie is a beautiful person who deserves the goddamn world."

"Betty language!"

Betty ignored her mother and continued, "and Jughead. I don't know much about him yet but I do know that he'd take a bullet for the people he loves. Jughead is a masterpiece of a person waiting to be unveiled and I know it. You can forbid me all you want, they're my friends and I won't stay away for long."

Betty exited the room not caring what her parents said in response and went back to Polly who sat still on her bed. She was curled up with her knees to her chest. She barely lifted her eyes as Betty entered the room. "Hey." Betty acknowledged her softly searching her face. There was something wrong, Betty could tell and it was something bigger than being told she couldn't see her friends. Betty climbed onto the bed and sat a hand on Polly's knee. "Polly…"

With a single word Polly broke. She threw herself into Betty sobbing against her skin. Betty held her tight and rubbed her back. "What's wrong Polly?"

"I can't stop feeling his fingers." Polly admitted between sobs. "Who Polly?" Polly sat up and sucked in her tears. "Jason. He… yesterday, we were by the lake and he touched me. I kept pushing him away, but he wouldn't listen."

Betty's heart broke at her words, "oh Polly. I'm so sorry." She hugged Polly again. "You have to tell someone. He can't get away with this." Polly shook her head. "Who am I going to tell? Mom and Dad will kill me for putting myself in that position." Betty shook her head. "They love you. You have to get help Polly." Polly sighed with a nod, she would deal with that later.

"Betty… yesterday, Jason said something. At first I didn't believe him but I have to ask." Betty was confused, what would Polly have to ask her? Polly continued. "Jason said that he saw you with Jughead Jones, the dance instructor. He said you two were sleeping together." Polly paused letting the question sink in. "Is that true?"

"No. We're not sleeping together." Polly breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "But we are… seeing each other? I really don't know what to call it. I mean we've kissed and he was really there for me last night when I was upset about Ronnie." Polly squealed, "oh my god!... wait who is Ronnie?"

"My friend, she's one of the dancers. She was really sick last night but dad helped her." Betty explained not giving Polly the full run down.

Polly began to grill Betty about Jughead Jones and the kiss they shared. Every story making her giggle with excitement. "Okay but seriously! If he hurts you I swear to God I'm coming after him with a butcher knife." Polly warned causing Betty's eyes to pop out of her head. Betty nodded accepting the terms, "Want to go for a walk? Clear your head from everything?" Betty asked, Polly immediately agreed hopping off the bed to get dressed.

They walked together in silence, Polly hugged herself tightly wishing she had done a better job of scrubbing Jason's touch off of her. Betty own thoughts hung on Jughead and how she couldn't kiss him goodnight. And on Ronnie, she hoped she was doing better, that her strength was back.

As they neared closer to the main hall, Betty caught sight of Jughead. "Wanna meet him?" Betty suggested softly pointing to where Jughead stood, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Polly didn't even respond she just began to work over to Jughead. Betty hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey Jughead!" Polly yelled grabbing his attention as she walked up to him. He threw a confused look to the approaching figure then turning his gaze to Betty he glared. Betty was trying her best to catch up to Polly as she mouthed "sorry" to Jughead. "Okay I'm not going to go batshit crazy on you like my parents. Or forbid Betty from seeing you. You make her happy. So keep making her happy because if not you'll have me to deal with!" She threatened with a huff. "Oh boy, I'm worn out now." Betty laughed at Polly. "I'm gonna go sit by the disc golf and watch the old men play." Polly said with a deep breath. "Don't forget my warning." She said motioning that she was watching with her hands.

Polly walked away and Jughead hadn't yet said a word. "Well she's something." Betty laughed and reached for him. "I'm sorry about that." Jughead shrugged and pulled her close to him, kissing her head. "How pissed is your dad?"

"Oh yeah I'm forbidden from seeing any of you." Betty said without a care in the world. Jughead looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "And yet here you are."

"I told you I don't want that life, and I don't care what my parents think of you, I know you."

Jughead shook his head, "No, Betty, you don't know me." He took another drag of his cigarette. "You don't know my fucked up life."

Betty looked up at him, "Then tell me." She said placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed back forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be there, that he was telling her no. He tasted of cigarette smoke, something that Betty never thought she would find attractive but here she was enamored by it.

Jughead pulled away slightly, "Come on." There was something unraveling in Jughead. The rope that curled around his stomach, seemed to loosen with every touch and smile Betty gave him. The walls he had done so well to build were slowly crumbling down.

He led her by her hand to his cabin, it mirrored Ronnie's cabin from the night before. A small cot sat in the corner and two bookshelves decorated the walls. Betty looked around at the small abode which was nothing like her family's homey cabin. It was clear the workers here weren't treated like they should. They brought the life to the resort and yet here they were sat in a small corner in small cardboard boxes.

Jughead let go of her hand and slipped his leather jacket off his shoulders. Betty took her time letting her eyes travel up and down his muscular arms. She knew he was strong, from the lifts in the studio to the way he threw her against the wall yet seeing his strength before her eyes was something new. Betty reached out to graze her fingers along his arms. Jughead shuddered under her touch. "Here." He croaked out handing her the jacket. She took it into her hands, examining it under her gentle touch. Betty traced the lettering, running from edge to edge. Jughead watched her fingers, sending a gulp down his throat. He wondered what else her hands could with their gentle touch.

"I told you it was a long story." Jughead started has he sat on his bed. Betty smiled at him softly and took a seat next to him. "I've got time." She cooed as she slipped on his jacket. Jughead watched her, a low groan escaping from his mouth. She looked damn good in his jacket. He was suddenly imagining what she would look like in just that jacket and nothing else. Betty peered up at him, a smiled crept onto her face. "It's warm." She paused leaning onto his shoulder. "Tell me a story."

"How about a long one?" He asked a slight tease in his voice. Betty nodded cuddling into his arm. "I was born in a small town named Riverdale. My mom and dad were high school sweethearts. They got married right off, barely even legal." He chuckled pulling out another cigarette, holding in his mouth to lit it. "Want one?" He offered handing it to her. Betty took it tentatively to her mouth, she glanced at Jughead for guidance. He chuckled, "Put it in your mouth, breath in." She nodded and took a breath in. "Then, take it away and breath o-" But before Jughead could finish, Betty was coughing, pushing the cigarette back to him. "God that's awful! How do you do that everyday?" She asked finishing out her cough.

He laughed softly at her and patted her back. "You alive?" Betty threw her head back up and turned to face him, her hair a strayed mess and her face red. God she's looks adorable. Jughead thought to himself as she smiled at him. "Alive!" She cheered throwing her arms up before curling back into his arms. He took another drag chuckling softly.

"Within two years of their marriage, my mom got pregnant with me." He paused, "things were good but we never had the money for anything but food, sometimes we didn't even need money for food." He sighed looking at her. "Then my baby sister was born, and suddenly another mouth was too much to feed. My dad turned to alcohol and my mom was fed up. She was the only one taking care of us. She'd yell at him because he wasn't bringing in any money to help us. So he joined a gang, the Southside serpents. They sold drugs and that's how my dad provided for us."

Betty listened rubbing the leather of the jacket between her fingers. "The serpents." She whispered knowing exactly what was stitched on the back of the jacket. "Were you…" she trailed off not knowing how to ask such a pointed question.

"No Baby. My dad was thrown in jail for dealing drugs. He gave me his jacket, to keep safe. To remember him by. I took his jacket and I left. I wasn't gonna go down that path. I wasn't going to become my father."

"Where is your sister? Is she okay?" They had talked about her the other night. She was alive and from what she could tell, doing well. Jughead nodded to her question, "She with my mom in Toledo. She calls me and makes sure I'm okay, she thinks I can't take care of myself." He said with a smile, something Betty had rarely seen on his face since she had met him.

A brief minute of silence settled over them. Jughead stared at the empty bookshelf hanging on his wall, remembering the books he would delve into in his bedroom trying to find solace in the pages. With a soft tremble of words, Jughead focus was stolen. "Thank you for telling me your long story."

Without a second more of waiting, Jughead leaned into kiss her, shedding the jacket onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

He reached over pushing his jacket off of her so that it was not resting on her shoulders anymore. The jacket made a silent sound as he dropped it on the wooden floor. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a whole new kind of kiss. Jughead's kisses were normally aggressive and heated but this time it was tender.

Her body felt hot, it was something new that she never felt before. She wanted more, she wanted him. And that's when she knew it. She was going to give him this night. This will be the night she will give him all of her. He will be her first and somehow she knew she that someday he might be her last. Jughead was slightly thrown off being led by Betty. It wasn't like Betty that she would usually let him lead. She was normally submissive, letting him teach her, about dance and about intimacy. But tonight was different now she wanted him and she wanted him to want her too.

He could tell by her heavy breaths and eager hands. He wanted her too, he had wanted to take her in the studio just a few days before. His aching groin begged to be near her but he had controlled himself, stepping away with heated breaths. Jughead pulled away slightly to look in her eyes, they were dark pooled with desire. He quickly stepped forward pinning Betty's back against the wall behind his bed. He slipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips and deepened the kiss. His hands found themselves on her hips, his thumbs grazing her hip bones. He dragged her hips to his, making their bodies clash together.

"Is this okay?" He asked with a heavy breath, his eyes studying her already sweaty face. His arousal peaked, he was beginning to lose control. He started to grind his hips against hers making her let out a small moan. She nodded not even able to say yes, her moans answering his question. The closeness of their bodies and the touch of his rough hands made her dizzy.

They both needed and deserved this love. Betty thought raced of many nights like this one. They would spend forever doing this. "Yeah?" He asked again searching her face for any sign of doubt. "Yeah" was all she managed to get out nodding again before she leaned in again kissing him. The crash of her lips on his was all he needed, his last sliver of self-control left him.

He grabbed at her light blue dress sliding the sleeves down her shoulders. Betty sat up against him, reaching behind her zipper. Jughead pushed her hand away, his lips still ravishing her. He took ahold of the zipper pulling it down the expanse of her spine. His left hand joined his right as they traveled softly back up her back. He took her sleeves in his hands and pushed the fabric slowly down her slender body revealing her pale skin which shimmered underneath the moonlight.

"God, you're so beautiful" He blurred out before leaning down placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. His lips making their way down her body, laying kisses on her neck, collarbone, chest, and stomach. Her skin was so soft, he wanted to touch and kiss it always. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off of her after tonight.

He reached to look at her panties. They're pink. Perfect. He pushed her thighs apart sleeping his finger along her pussy raining a song as he noticed how wet she already is. He looked up at her only to see her staring back at him. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and her eyes were dark with lust. Her lips had the most beautiful smile on them. She was perfect.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth biting on it softly. Jughead's eyes darkened at the sight. He quickly moved to kiss her again. "Don't do that." He instructed untucking her lip with his thumb and biting gently on it. She moaned softly only audible enough to tickle his ears, a shiver running down his body. Releasing her lip he kissed her again, his hand traveling down her body. He reached his destination and slipped his hand under the cotton fabric. His index finger rubbed softly against her nub, his lips moving to her neck. Betty gasped throwing her head back. Her hips bucking against his touch. He Let out a low groan as he felt her wetness tickle all over his fingers as he moved them against her heated core.

Jughead kissed her neck skillfully, biting and sucking. She whimpered and moaned with every touch. He dipped his finger slowly into her core to gain wetness before rubbing circles onto her clit, where no one had touched her before, not even herself. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. "Holy mother of God!" She exclaimed as he sped up his pace. He kissed her as she came undone under his touch. He took time to care for her with his fingers, her core getting wetter by the minute. She moaned and ripped at the sheets overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. He attached his lips to her neck once again sucking and biting, going at her tender skin as he started to rub quicker and more intense circles onto her clit. Suddenly he let his fingers sink into her wetness this only made her moan his name out again, louder, as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her with his fingers at the slow and steady pace.

"Jughead" She moaned out as he entered another finger curling them upwards, making her feel things she never felt before. The sudden mixture of feelings she has never experience before was pushing her over the edge. His fingers curled up one last time she found her stomach muscles tighten. Her body wouldn't listen to her anymore as they started to shake. "That's right baby. Come for me" He looked up at her not fully understanding what he's doing to her. Giving her something she never had before. That's all she needed, his words letting her know it was okay. She let herself go and the feeling of pure pleasure took over her body.

Her breaths were ragged as her body sunk into bed, relaxing from the orgasm. Her muscles lost their tension and loosened, her whole body in bliss. Jughead smiled at her pleasure and kissed her gently. Betty tucked away his stray hair that fell to his face with a smile. "Done? We can wait til another day." Jughead asked noting her exhaustion. Betty immediately shook her head no and kissed him, her hands encasing his neck and pulling him closer to her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off his body, throwing it to the floor with the jacket she wore earlier. "Hell no. It's your turn." She said pushing his unbuckled jeans away.

Jughead grinned at her eagerness and pressed his groin to hers. She gasped at the sheer solid mass, it was obvious he wanted her desperately. He rocked into her core grinding against her clit, sending her wild. "Jug! No more teasing!" She pleaded as she grabbed onto his waistband, tugging at it. He ignored her cue, he wanted her naked. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra swiftly, thanking God it came off quickly. He was getting impatient with her needy eyes watching him.

Within seconds their undergarments were shed to the bottom of the bed. He looked at her, her face read of desire and innocence. Jughead traced his tip along her entrance, Betty's body shivering in response. Jughead lined up to her entrance, his hands massaging her hips. "Ready?" He looked into her eyes. She was nervous but she wanted this, she wanted this with Jughead. She interlaced her fingers with his and smiled at him, letting him know it was okay.

His slid into her carefully, watching his stride into her. Once inside, he looked to her. Her eyes laid closed, her breathing steady. He rubbed her hands gently hoping it didn't hurt. Before his worries could carry him away, she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and moved so he was laying on top of her. She giggled and ran her hand through his dark locks. "Hi." She whispered to him. Jughead chuckled quietly before kissing her. He began to move slowly, his thrusts steady. She moaned placing her forehead against his.

Her eyes were no longer full of need and lust, now she looked at him with affection and awe. He kept things slow with her, their movements no longer rushed. He slowly eased in and out her, her face soft with pure pleasure. He kissed her gently capturing her moans in his mouth. He continued to move inside her until she was uncoiled under him in pleasure.

He pulled out slowly, rolling over to lay next to her. He pulled her close against her chest and traced him fingers lightly down her arms. It was cool out in the late summer weather, the cool breeze blowing against their skin. Betty hand laid gently on his chest. Her fingers stretched slightly to curl into a fist. It was unlike her normal tight fists when she was angry. Instead it was relaxed, no pressure building up in her system to spill over into her palms.

Jughead noticed her eyes examining her hand and took it into his own and flipped it over so her palm was facing him. "Oh Betty." He said pulling her palm to his lips placing soft kisses on them. "Why?" Here whispered into her hand.

"I just get so mad. I have to release that anger somewhere." Betty explained with a sigh, "Jughead?"

He looked down at her, "yeah?"

A smile formed on Betty's lips. "Did you just call me Betty?" Her insides churned with love and giddiness.

"Yeah I did Betty." He admitted with a half smile sitting smug on his face. "Betty…" He muttered moving so his face was over hers and kissing her forehead, "Betty…" the corner of her eye, "Betty…" and the corner of her mouth.

Betty giggled as she took a hold of his mouth with her own, battling for dominance. "Jughead." She mumbled against his lips. "Thank you." He pulled away looking into her eyes. "Forsythe."

Betty arches an eyebrow. "What?"

"Call me Forsythe. Forsythe is my real name."

"Hold on you chose Jughead over Forsythe?" Betty giggled, here she thought his parents named him Jughead. He laughed at her. "Are you mocking me?" He asked tickling her. She laughed failing against the bed like a dried up fish. He stopped abruptly, "My dad always call me Jughead, it stuck. I hate the name Forsythe and Jughead helps my street cred." He paused, "Only certain people are allowed to call me Forsythe." Betty smiled knowing this was a big deal to him and here he was allowing her to care for him.

"But!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at her. "Don't use it in public or you'll be in trouble." She giggled again muttering a "yes and sir" to which Jughead kissed, effectively pinning her against the bed.

After a few minutes of talking, Jughead fell asleep Betty curled up underneath his arm. She was still awake relishing in the feel of his touch. She was propped on his chest so she could see his face, brushing back stray hair from his eyes.

She gazed upon him taking in all of his features. His dark curly hair, his porcelain nose, and his crooked smile as he dreamt. She lazily ran her fingers through his hair and started to sing.

"Baby..." Her voice soft like a lullaby.

"My sweet baby..." Betty pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You're the one." She ended with a whisper, biting her lip almost regretting she said it. Jughead didn't stir from his slumber making Betty breathe a sigh of relief. Betty smiled down at him and places a soft kiss on his forehead. "Juggle?" She asked softly hoping to gently shake him from his sleep.

Jughead stirred softly, his eyes fluttering. Betty let her hand rest on his chest. Jughead opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. "What time is it?" He asked noticing the still darkness.

"I'm not sure but I need to sneak back into my cabin before dawn." Betty explained quietly as she played with his stray strands of curly hair. Jughead nodded and got out of bed pulling on his boxers. Betty flushed at the sight of his bare bottom before pulling on her own clothes.

Betty slivered out the door as Jughead watched from the doorframe. "Betts?" He called after her. She turned around a rosy smile still plastered to her face. She loved when he used her real name.

"Yes?" She asked walking back to him, her eyes raking over his naked chest.

Jughead dipped his head down to kiss her. Licking the outline of her lips before pulling away. "You are welcome here anytime." He said softly kissing her again.

Betty smiled as he pulled away and released her chin from his fingers. She nodded and walked quickly from the cabin.

Jughead sighed, resting his head against the doorframe. He knew he was in too deep already but he couldn't help want to swim in her.


End file.
